Waiting For You
by wastedwishesxo
Summary: After a terrible accident in the family, Andrew leaves his daughter in Alaska, and moves to New York to start over. But what happens when he is forced to come home after six years of being gone? How will his daughter handle it? How will he handle it?
1. Wishing On Nothing

**Well hello hello! I told you guys I would be doing another story! I am completely in love with this movie! I love the story line, and after watching it last night I figured out what was missing.. A kid! Especially a daughter. This story will mostly be in Sarah's POV, but Andrew will make some special appearances along the way :D I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and are just as excited about it as I am.. Oh and just to clear this up, Margaret WILL also be in this story, and I will try to stick with the movie plot, and some Events that happen in it as well. But some things will be different. So sit back, read, and enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own any of the characters, except for Sarah. I wish I owned Ryan Reynolds though ;)**

Sarah Paxton was a total mess. She happened to hate her boring, miserable life in Sitka, Alaska. She was a sixteen year old girl living her life surrounded by snow, and trees. To say, she was a little depressed. Not just the fact, that Alaska was probably the _worst _place for a teenager to live. But also, that she felt alone and forgotten. Of course she had her grandparents, that loved her very much. And she happened to love them to a lot. But they we're the only family she knew. They we're the only family she _could _love. She'd been here her whole life, and somehow both of her parents ended up leaving her. And they both left _willingly._

So her mother Gertrude. She had Sarah fairly young. She remembered her mom at her happiest moments. She seemed to somehow always block out the bad parts in her life, and only remembered the good. But looking back at it now, she could tell her mom was unhappy. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to her, and how it really fucked up the entire family.

One day, her mother decided to give up. Give up on her family, give up on her husband, and most of all give up on her daughter. The night when Sarah walked into her mothers room because she had a bad dream, was when she found her. Dead, just laying there with a once full bottle of pills, and a empty bottle of rum. Now being ten at the time, it really fucked her up.

And then to see her father, Andrew's reaction. Well it completely broke her heart. He came home after work, just in time to see the ambulance pull up and carry her mother's body away. He broke down, literally fell to his knee's and cried. She just watched from the window, wanting to go out there and comfort him. But she knew better. She was only ten at the time, but she knew her father, and she knew they didn't have a relationship like her and her mother did.

After her mom died, that's when things really started to go down hill. Her dad quite his job, and they had to eventually move in with his parents, her grandparents. Which of course, they didn't mind. They wanted to comfort their son, and their grand daughter. She couldn't really say the same about her father. He loved her, she knew that. But for months he lugged around the house, moping in self sorrow. He exchanged few words with his parents, and almost none with his daughter. She remembered one time, her dad came home drunk from the bar while she was up late watching tv. He sat down next to her, looked at her for a minute or so and then hugged her. Hugged her like he hand never hugged her before, and then said he loved her. She remembers that moment, and thinks about if everyday. That was the first time her dad had said that to her in almost a year.

And he had to be drunk to do it.

Finally, a year later at breakfast her dad had told all of them that he was moving. _He _mind you was moving. To New York, to be exact. His pathetic excuse was because he couldn't be the kind of father she needed at the time, and that he needed to get his life in order. Sarah, only eleven at the time remembered standing up, calling him a few names that an eleven year old shouldn't know, and then remembered saying that she didn't need any kind of father. She just needed a father. You think that stopped him? Because it didn't. He left two weeks later, and she didn't say goodbye. Her grandparents didn't agree that leaving was his best option, but they still supported him. Like parents always do. But she hated her father for not caring enough to give a shit about her. She hated him period.

He called every week, then it turned into every month, then she was lucky if he called or god forbid came home on the holidays. So being newly sixteen, the last time she actually saw her father was four years ago when he came home for Christmas. And the last time she talked to him was two months ago, on her birthday. The same day she got a card in the mail with twenty bucks in it. Seriously. Twenty dollars.

Of course her dad was doing good with his new life. He had gotten his 'dream' job as he called it. He was an assistant to a book editor. Chief editor to be exact, and was hoping to get promoted to editor. He lived in a awesome pent house, lived an awesome life, all without her. But what good was it going to do her, to sit around in self pity and be depressed. She really wanted to be happy. She wanted to have a good life, with both of her parents. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Happiness never seemed to stick with her for to long.

So as she sat on her window seat, she took in Alaska's rare beauty. She breathed, her breath fogging the glass a little. This is what she would do in the mornings. She would wrap up in her favorite, black and white stripped blanket, with a hot cup of tea and watch from her window. What she was watching, or waiting for she had no clue. Maybe she was hoping for some miracle that would never come. Maybe she was wishing that her father would arrive, and everything would be ok again. But even if that was to happen, she wouldn't know what to say to him. They would know nothing about each other. He had missed all of the important parts in her life. He missed her middle school years. Her first boyfriend, first dance, first everything.

So If her dad did come back, she didn't know if she would even _want _to get to know him. Or if he would even want to get to know her.

"Sarah, sweetie breakfast is ready" Her grandma Grace, said from her doorway. Turning around she forced a smile to her grandma and nodded. "What are we having today?" Giving a small laugh her grandma smiled. "Bacon and cheese omelets, with eggs, and toast" Sarah's stomach growled at the thought, a little to loudly which caused both of them to laugh.

"Alright, be right down" As she heard her grandmothers feet descend down the hallway, she gave one last look out the window and closed her eyes. She had never done this before, and she was probably a moron for doing it, but it was worth it.

"I wish that everything could be okay for once" Opening her eyes, she laughed mentally at herself. She had just wished on _nothing. _Not a shooting star, not anything. Was that even possible? To make a wish out of thin air? She hoped so. Because she really hoped her life would change, and that maybe just maybe her simple wish would come true.


	2. Alaska

**This chapter will be in Andrew's POV.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Oh and what would you guys like to see in this story?**

**Unfortunately I do not own any characters of this movie except Sarah D:**

**Yeah, Yeah I know this is short. SUPER SHORT. I'm sorry but this was just a small chapter to get you caught up with Andrew and his feelings towards his life and family. Their will be Andrew/Margret love in this story. How could I not add that in? Next chapter will be up soon and it will be even longer and better. I promise!**

**This chapter is not beta'd so sorry for any errors. I'm only human.**

Sitting at his desk, across the hall from his boss, Ms. Tate's office, he looked at the clock once again on his computer. Why was the day going so slow? He normally loved coming to work each day, reading books, and maybe if he had some extra time to finish writing his _second _Manuscript. He wanted to be an editor so badly. He had been working here for four years, and he think he had earned it. Especially after having to put up with his boss. Who was a bitch.

Rubbing his face with his hands tiredly, he jumped as the loud annoying ringing of the phone on his desk startled him. Sighing in annoyance he picked up the phone. "Ms. Tate's office" He said dully. "Yes of course, I will send her up, mhmm. Okay, buh- bye" Standing up and walking into his boss' office, he stood in front of her desk.

"Ms. Tate, Jack and Edwin wanted you in their office. They said it's urgent" She groaned, a bitchy groan like usual and stood up. "Okay, come and get me in ten minutes, we've got a lot to do" nodding he opened the door for her as she strode past him, her head held high. Maybe she was a bitch, but she sure was _sure _of herself.

So after she was out of sight, he sat back down at his desk and stared at the clock. Until ten minutes was up.

He really had no idea how this happened. Was she _that _desperate, and that stupid? Apparently he was now engaged. Yes, engaged to his _boss._ The one he hated, at that. She just had to ignore him when he kept reminding her over and over to file in her visa papers. But of course she didn't, because he was just her assistant. But not listening to him really kicked her in the ass, and him too. Because the only way to not get deported was to get engaged. He just had to be there, in that exact moment, and who better to black mail into doing it? Of course she assured him that if he did this, she would make him editor. Which had been his dream for a while now.

Who cares that if this all failed he would spend five years in prison. No big deal.

But that's not the best part. _Oh no. _The best part is that Margret just had to mention family, and how her parents we're dead. Oh but his weren't. So then Mr. Gilbertson the immigration agent who was dealing with their case had to ask him about his family. Which he said lived in Alaska, and he hadn't seen them or talked to them in awhile. Of course their agent was a major dick and suggested they go to Sitka and tell his family in person. Of course he was waiting for Andrew to just brake of the deal, and say this was just a scam. But he didn't. He resisted the urge to punch the man, and smiled saying that would be a great idea.

Margret had to agree, and Andrew mentally laughed in his head. At least he wasn't the only one unhappy about this.

"Are you insane!" Margret screamed at him, as the left the immigration office. He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with his overly dramatic boss at the moment.

"Yes, _Margret _I am serious! We have to go to Alaska! That asshole in their was the one who even brought it up, and how would that look if I said no? Huh? So you're going to have to suck it up and get over it because we are going to Alaska this weekend Okay? I'll meet you at the airport at noon, goodbye"

He walked away in a pissed off mood, leaving his boss standing there just as furious as him.

Andrew finished packing, and threw his two duffle bags by his front door and sat down in his recliner deep in thought. Why was his life feeling so fucked up at the moment? He didn't expect this when he woke up this morning. He was going back home to Alaska tomorrow. Alaska. Where is parents we're. Where his _daughter _was. God just thinking about her made his head spin, and him grow even more furious. He was mad at himself. Five years ago it felt like he was making the right choice, leaving his daughter in Alaska, and moving to New York. But after a year away from her, once he had cleared his head and had slowly began to get over his deceased wife he began to realize what kind of mistake he had made.

He was going to move back. But then he got the job as the assistant to Margret Tate and then he decided to stay. Making him feel like an even bigger asshole that before. He knew his daughter was in good hands, and that his parents loved her more that anything, but every kid needs their father. He had missed her growing up, during those important stages of her life.

Would she even want to see him? He highly doubted it. Why and the hell would she? He might be her father, but he wasn't a _father_ to her. He tried to not think about her that often. Because it only made him more depressed. She had recently turned sixteen. She was growing up and he wasn't there.

But he would be,

In less than forty eight hours he would be reunited with his daughter again. Hopefully she wanted to see him.


End file.
